legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hazama/@comment-5616350-20130819161651/@comment-4918670-20130819165405
Hazama is extremely powerful, evil and intellgent. As a matter in fact in his series, He has always won, never lost. Only Makoto has outwitted him before without a back up plan. He is like a worst nightmare for anyone even really powerful and evil villains fear and/or are digusted by him. He`s like an invicble villain as just about everytime he did lose, it benefited his plan. People want him DEAD but he will surivie due to this, I made him one of the real main villains so this guy can finally die just like I did with Weil. While you don`t know Blazblue like here are some of his most revolting acts *Creating the Black Beast, for starters. And creating the Azure Grimoire... both versions. *Personally mind-raping, and/or ruining the entire lives of almost every character in the series, and several secondary characters. Half the time he didn't even need to do it but simply enjoys doing it *He shoves Noel into the Cauldron to turn her into a Murakumo Unit, or rather the Kusanagi Unit, that... that was it. That was the line, way back there. Made even worse by the fact that in Noel's ending, he mind rapes her and erases her memories of everybody she ever knew or cared about. While laughing and mocking her feeble attempts to resist her temperament into Kusanagi. *How he treats Tsubaki in the console version after she loses her sight. He gives a speech about how she sucks telling her that she does everything she does for others only because she wants to feel needed, and she only wants to be close to Jin because she wants him to need her, she's nothing if she doesn't feel needed, and that Jin doesn't care about her. This causes Tsubaki to break down in tears, at which point Hazama is satisfied with himself, and happily trots off. Oh, yes, and he had no reason whatsoever to do this. Tsubaki was just unlucky enough to be in a conversation with him. *One of his biggest one includes, trapping Rachel beneath the ground, mocking her hopes of fixing events, and then kicking her full in the face for fun. R *Then there's Carl's bad ending in CS, where Hazama rips Ada apart while a helpless Carl cries and begs for him to stop. Hazama then picks up Carl by his collar, delivers a brutal speech and ends by killing Carl by tossing him into the Cauldron. Granted It's non-canon, but still. *Abusing his authority in the NOL to order Tsubaki to kill her best friend and the man she loves. When she fails to do either, he takes it a step further by selectively revealing to her the alternate past in which Noel did not exist and she would have worked with Jin instead of her. This inevitably leads to her becoming evil. He fails to mention the fact that, in that alternate past, she would have died a year before the game started. *In a true display of bastardry, he outright mocks Tsubaki right after she dies in her bad ending, actually laughing at her for dying. In the drama CD The Wheel of Fortune, this gets even worse: Not only does he mock Tsubaki for dying and laughs at her much like in her bad ending in Continuum Shift, but he actually kicks her dead body. In the face.